bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! (バンドリ！ ガールズバンドパーティ！ Bandori! Gāruzu Bando Pāti!) is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the BanG Dream! franchise. It was published by Bushimo and Craft Egg and was released on March 15th, 2017 for iOS and Android devices. Gameplay BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! is a free to play rhythm game which features two modes, Story mode and Live mode, and the members of the five main bands: Poppin'Party, Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, and Hello, Happy World!. Lives There are two types of Live modes for players to choose from: Free Live and Multi Live. There are a total of six note types: simply tapping the icon, tapping and holding down the icon, flicking a note in any direction, tapping two icons simultaneously, tapping and sliding a certain direction, and tapping a golden not which will activate of one you member's skill. Depending on the player's results, they will be able to receive rewards like Free Live In Free Live, players are free to choose to play songs from the current discography without the limit of an in-game regenerating energy system, although the game does have in-game regenerating boosts. The players are tasked to tap circles properly according to the rhythm and type of note in order to receive score. Multi Live In Multi Live, players are put in teams with other randomly chosen players in real time where they play a Live together for the highest possible score. Instead of only getting your score, the total of all scores are put together. To join a Multi Live, you can either create your own or enter someone else's room. There are three options for rooms: Anyone, Regular, and Veteran. Regular requires a minimum of 70,000 Band Power. Veteran requires a minimum of 120,000 Band Power. Once you are in a room and the team is completed, all five players will vote on the song. The song won’t be chosen based on number of votes; the song candidates will be chosen completely randomly. You can also hit the button next to Select also known as “''omakase''” or abstain! If everyone abstains, the game chooses a random song for you. After the song has been chosen, everyone selects their difficultly and the game will start.The Live will follow like a Free Live, except with the addition of other player's main member's skills activating and the Fever Bar. Fever Bar The Fever Bar is a bar that triggers at a certain point of the song you're playing and if every player fills up their Fever Bar, the time that the Fever lasts will give 200% bonus points for every note hit. When the Live ends, you'll see the separate scores earned by each player and the total score you achieved together. Play in Multi Live mode will help grant more higher level item drops and more EXP points, although this depends on which type of room you join. Live Boosts The game features a Live Boost system instead of an energy system that multiples all of your rewards by 5, which includes the amount of coins, items, and EXP. One Boost will be recovered every 30 minutes to a maximum of 10 Boosts, previously only 3 Boosts, but you can use Stars to regenerate whenever you need them and the Boosts recover whenever you level up. You can use 50 Stars to regenerate 3 Boosts, or 100 Stars to regenerate 10 Boosts. The maximum of Boosts you can have are 10+99. Attributes Each card is one of four available attributes: * Powerful (Red Fire) * Cool (Blue Moon) * Pure (Green Star) * Happy (Orange Smile) The attributes don't make a difference in the score you get in Live, but they are used for Event bonuses if you use a certain type and specific fragments of the attribute are required to Train your members. Stories In the game there are three types of stories, the Main Story, the Band Stories, and the Event Stories. Main Story The main story has you work at the live house CiRCLE, a newly formed live house, trying to find girl bands to perform there for an event. You and your co-worker Tsukishima Marina first meet Poppin'Party and Marina ask for them to help find other girls band, specifically four main bands that she's had her eye on: Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, Roselia, and Hello, Happy World!.Throughout the story, you and the members of Poppin'Party try to recruit the bands. Each story is fully-voiced with each member's voice actress, and in order to unlock new chapters the player must either rank up or wait for new chapters to be released. Band Story Each band has a separate story that has no relation to main story or event stories. * For Poppin'Party's band story, click here. * For Afterglow's band story, click here. * For Pastel*Palette's band story, click here. * For Roselia's band story, click here. * For Hello, Happy World!'s band story, click here. Event Stories With every event, there is a story to accompany it. Each story is composed of an opening, five chapters, and a conclusion. For Event Stories, click here. Band Menu Band Edit The Band Edit screen allows you to make teams to use during Lives. Here you can: * Switch out members of pre-existing teams * Create new teams * Rename your teams * See how much health they provide * Their current Band Power, Performance, Technique, and Visual * The option to have the game make teams for you either based on the Band or based on just card stats * The option to clear the entire team to make it a blank slate Costume In the costume screen, you can change the costumes the girls wear when appearing as cameos and when appearing as chibis during Lives. You unlock a new costume with every 3★ and 4★ card you get of a character. Practice In the practice screen, you can level up your cards either using single tickets, double tickets, and premium tickets that provide different levels of EXP for the card. Premium Tickets can only be purchased in the Exchange using Michelle Stickers. Each card has a max level cap, and when untrained 3★ and 4★ cards reach their cap they have the ability to be trained and unlock 10 more levels. Training In order to use the training function, you must have a 3★ or 4★ card that is max leveled and a specific number of fragments that belong to the same attribute of the card you wish to train along with a specific number of pink teardrops. After training, the card will receive and +10 level cap limit and increased stats. Member List Aside from the basic function of letting you see what cards you have, in the member list you can also view the two episodes that each card has, switch between the untrained and trained art of a card, and view the card art without the stats. To view the episodes, you must tap on the card whose episode you wish to view and click one of the two buttons on the bottom. Each episode unlocked and read will also grant the card an increase in stats. The amount and type of fragments you'll need will vary by the card's rarity. Exchange In the exchange, you can purchase items using Michelle Stickers that you receive from trading in duplicate cards. There are a variety of items you can buy using Stickers, such as practice tickets, fragments, pink teardrops, coins, or a gacha ticket. You receive more Stickers with higher rarity cards. It's important to note that every week there is a limit of how many of an item you can buy, and each week the limit resets on Monday. Gacha The gacha is used to scout for and obtain cards using Stars as currency. The gacha features cards of the 2★, 3★, and 4★ rarities. Gaining higher rarity cards help increase your score. To reach the gacha page, swipe through the rotating banners until you see the featured gacha banner or you can tap on the gacha button next to the band and story buttons. When you reach the page, you'll reach the main page which has the main gacha. Main Gacha The main gacha contains the 2★, 3★, and 4★ rarities, and it uses the Star currency. There are three options to choose from: * The first one costs 2500 Stars and you scout for 10 cards in the current gacha. In this option, there is a guaranteed 3★. * The second option costs 250 Stars and you scout for 1 card. In this option, there is no guaranteed rarity card. * The third option cost 60 purchased Stars and you scout for 1 card. In this option, there is no guaranteed rarity. You can only do this type of scout once a day. The percentage rates for the rarities are: Special Gacha The Special Gacha which contains only 3★ and 4★ cards. To scout in the Special Gacha, you'll have to use Gacha Tickets which can only be bought through the Exchange using Michelle Monakas. Using the gacha tickets, you have the options of using one ticket for a single scout or using 10 tickets for 10 card scout. The special gatcha has it's own rarity percentage rate, which you can see below: Characters The game features a total of 25 characters from the five bands in game. Songs The game features original songs from all five bands, along with three to four song covers released every month within the game. World Items and Miscellaneous Items Buying and Changing Band Equipment At the Edogawa Music Store, you can purchase band-specific equipment to place inside of CiRCLE to boost their member's strength. The equipment can be leveled up and when it is the boost applied to the team increases. Buying Flyers, Posters, and Cover Songs At CiRCLE, you can buy the cover songs released in-game along with the flyers and posters you unlock for bands after reading their respective chapter in their story. You buy the cover songs using Song Crystals earned through reading stories, you can buy the flyers and posters using gold and fragments. Like the equipment, you can level up the posters and flyers to have an increase to the boost to the band's members. Buying Food Items At the Cafeteria, you have to option to purchase food items. Each item provides a boost to a single attribute, and leveling up the food adds more to the boost. Using Michelle Monaka To Buy Decorations At Arisa's home, you can buy more items to increase attributes. Instead of food, you can purchase decorations to place in the Cafeteria. Like the food and equipment, leveling the decorations will increase the boost. Limited Time Items When important events occur for the franchise or during holidays, in-game rewards will be released to celebrate. These are only released during a certain time and will never come back, so it's best to get them while they're available. How To Switch Out Items Switching out items is fairly simple. To switch, simply press this button and scroll through the type of item you wish to replace. This where you can switch out the items that were there by default to the ones you had bought. Titles Titles are tags that you can place on yourself to show who you are in small little ways. Titles show up when you match up with others during Multi Lives, and show up in the event rankings. The current titles available are: Events For a list of events, go here. To access the Event page, swipe through the rotating banners in lower left side of the main screen to find the event banner or underneath the Multi Live button on the Live page. Each event generally has the same mechanics, where you earn points by playing Live which lets you unlock the event rewards and places you in the even rankings. From the event rewards, the cards available to unlock will be the event's 2★ and 3★ event cards, Stars, fragments, and Michelle Monoka. There are three main ways to increase events points: * Getting a high score and combo will slightly increase your points. * Each event has a featured attribute and featured members, and if you make a team that contains these featured attribute and members there will be an increase in points. If you use the featured attribute, there will a 20% increase with each card with the attribute in your team. If you use the featured members, there will be a 10% increase in each card with the member in your team. * Using Live Boosts can also help increase the points you earn per song, and up to three boosts can be used per songs. Using one boost can multiple your points by 5 times then your normal points, two boosts can multiple your points by 10 times then your normal points, and three boosts can multiple your points by 15 times then your normal points. It's important to note that you must meet certain requirements to gain any event points, and if you don't then no event points will rewarded to you. Gallery For a list of cards, go here. External Links * Got questions? Visit the links below! ** You can find the BanG Dream! subreddit here! * For additional information about this game, you can check out: ** Official Website ** Official Twitter ** Official YouTube Channel * You can download the game from here: ** iTunes ** Google Play ** Android APK * For more tips, you can visit the unofficial help blog on Tumblr. Category:Girl's Band Party Category:Guides